Devil Like Me
by tangled in time
Summary: -Stiles/OC- Sarah Parks had been friends with Scott and Stiles since they were three years old. Never did she think that their lives would go from 0 to 100 in a week. With Scott changing every day and her relationship with Stiles blooming, will Sarah be able to handle the Supernatural or will she cave under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Started with a Bite

**Bang!**

I shot out of my bed. The laptop nearly falling off my lap as I squeaked in fright. There was something...or someone at my window. All the horror movies pointed to someone, and I wasn't about to die.

**Bang!**

I grabbed the closet thing to a weapon that I owned, which was hairspray, and crept over to the window. I opened it and shrieked, holding the hairspray in front of me. While I screamed the person outside yelled as well. My once shut eyes opened and the fear on my face was replaced with annoyance. I was gonna murder him.

"Stiles! For the love of god." I said, letting the bottle of hairspray fall to my side.

Stiles peeked out of the ledge of the window. "Seriously, Sarah?! What is it with my friends and weapons they don't even use. When have you ever touched that hairspray?"

I scowled at him. "It's my mothers." I drawled, setting it down on the bedside table. "Do you know what time it is?"

This time Scott popped up, I jumped a bit in surprise. "Just go with it. The quicker we come, the quicker it can be done." I frowned, clambering out into the cold outdoors. Stiles perked up the minute I closed the window.

I pointed to the two boys. "I swear to whoever is up there, if Luke hears about whatever you idiots have planned I'm gonna kill you before he does." Stiles laughed but it was a nervous laugh. They both knew I would. I didn't mess around. "Alright, what does the Dream Team have planned?"

"Stiles' dad found a body." Scott blurted making Stiles whack him.

"Dude, I wanted to say that!" I rolled my eyes, laughing at my best friends and how stupid they were. "And anyway, it wasn't a body. It was half a body, isn't that cool?"

I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he scared me sometimes. "Uh, no. That's very morbid." We got to his car and I sat in the back, as per usual. I'm not saying that I don't like the back but sometimes I felt like they were doing this purposely because I made friends with something they weren't exactly fond of, well Scott wasn't, Stiles was practically infatuated with her from the moment he met her. Yes, the extravagant and tomboyish Sarah Parks was friends with sophisticated and girly Lydia Martin but I use that term loosely.

You'll see why later on.

I fiddled with my rings and listened to the two boys talk about this whole ordeal. "So," I interrupted, popping my head in between them. "Why is the body so special and why does Stiles have a sudden fetish for it?"

Stiles nearly swerved off the road. "Jesus, I-I don't have a fetish for dead bodies. God Sarah you say I'm morbid." I nudged him a little as we all laughed.

My smile went away. "No seriously, what's the big deal over half a body?" Scott nodded, seemingly agreeing with my spoken thoughts.

"Dude, how long have you lived in Beacon Hills?" I shrugged. "This is like the biggest thing to happen since the Hale house fire." I nodded, that answered my question and then some. The Hale house fire was years ago so this was in fact a big deal.

I slumped back into my seat and waited for the ride to be over. In a few minutes we arrived at the sign that said 'Beacon Hill Preserve.'. This was the drop zone. We scrambled out of the car and made our way through the woods. As much as I loved the woods, seeing them in the night freaked me out it no end. They just seemed so desolate and dead. Perfect setting for finding a body.

About five minutes after we began searching, Scott spoke. "We're seriously doing this?" I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips. Trust Scott to be the apprehensive one.

This was why we called ourselves the Dream Team. Because we were a perfect combination of different personas. Scott was the timid, shy one who never did anything without permission. Stiles was the wild child, always getting us into trouble only to find more the next day. And last but definitely not the least I was the neutral one, the person who brought balance between the two who otherwise would've blown up Beacon Hills county years ago.

Stiles scoffed, hopping off a piece of wood, helping me off in the process. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." I pointed to him.

"He's got a point." Stiles nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Scott came down from the log and huffed. "When has anything happened in this town?" I emphasised.

He continued to lag behind as me and Stiles freely looked around. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Instead of a chuckle that I thought was going to leave my mouth, a full blown snort of laughter came out making me blush in the process.

Scott glared at me. "Sorry man but come on, you're only job is warming the bench and that does not require the most gruelling routine."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." He said matter-of-factly and I couldn't help but give him a warm smile. Always the optimist, Scott McCall.

Stiles, with his signature sarcastic smile, looked back at him. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." I smacked his arm but sniggered nonetheless. That was another thing about us, we always picked on Scott but it was done with love.

He rolled his eyes and tried to catch up. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles paused. "Huh! I didn't even think about that." I shot him a look.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

My eyes widened. "Are you trying to get me to shit my pants?" I half yelled.

"No, but I would pay to see you shit yourself." Stiles laughed but was cut off by Scott.

"It's– comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." My arms were crossed and I suddenly felt like something was watching us.

We searched around for another while before Scott stopped for the third time, puffing his inhaler. I grabbed the flashlight from Stiles, ignoring his protests. "Maybe Mr First Line should hold the flashlight." He took it from em and smiled sheepishly.

The first thing we heard that wasn't wind since we got there was sirens. We all exchanged looks. Bingo. Stiles grabbed my hand and took off for the source. "Wait, come on!" He exclaimed, not even bothering to wait for Scott, despite my cries to hold it.

I could hear the distant pleas of "Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" And a few wheezes from our resident invalid and suddenly a wall of guilt slammed into me. I wanted to stop and wait for him but Stiles' death grip on my hand made that very hard. I was about to yell at him to stop he released my hand and pushed me behind a tree. A cop had spotted us. "Hold it right there!" Quickly after, Scott caught up with us. I pulled him beside me.

Another cop joined him and we all cursed under our breath. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." we all knew exactly who it was, Sheriff Stilinski, aka Stiles' dad.

I cast a frantic glance at Scott. "What the fuck do we do now?" He only shrugged and I groaned inwardly. "Great."

"Dad, how are you doing?" The hyper boy questioned, trying to divert the conversation in any direction that wasn't the one it was surely going to go.

The Sheriff sounded exasperated and I would be too, son goes behind your back and tries to find a body with the murderer still in the woods. Not exactly the scenario you picture in your head. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

I screwed my eyes shut. "No, heh, not the boring ones." Bad choice, Stiles. I thought to myself.

"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?" Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was stuck now. If I owned up there wasn't any guarantee that the Sheriff wouldn't tell Luke and I wasn't going to take that risk but if I didn't there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be murdered.

Fuck it.

I appeared from behind the tree, shaking off Scott's hand trying to claw me back behind it. Stiles turned the moment his dad's flashlight speared on someone else. The face he made was murderous. "Hey, Sheriff."

The Sheriff almost seemed pleased I'd given in. "And Scott?" My face paled, I thought he would've just thought it was us.

"Uh," his son stammered. "Scott? Sc–Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone." I nodded hastily, not wanting to rat out Scott.

This time he didn't seem as pleased. He shone the flashlight on the tree. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" When he got no reply he turned to us and gestured to follow him. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. And you, your mother is going to be worried sick, don't think Luke won't hear about this"

I groaned and got into the front seat of Stiles' car. I was dead, I was going to die up in my room from being grounded for so long. This was all Stiles' fault. When we were on the road I glared at him. "I hate you." I muttered.

He scoffed. "You didn't have to own up."

It was my turn to scoff. "Excuse me, I was not dying in the woods thank you very much. Anyway, none of this would've happened if you hadn't mentioned it in the first place."

"You didn't have to come."

"Of course I would've came. I'm not a pussy."

That got a laugh from him. "Yeah, I wouldn't pass an opportunity like that either."

"Just take me home, Fuck truck." I smirked and he obliged, driving me to the back of my house and seeing me off at my window. I waved at him and closed the window. I slumped down the wall, running a hand through my ginger hair. This was a rough night. Thank god Luke heard none of it, but he would in the morning.

All I could do now was sleep and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"Sarah Adelaide Parks, come down this stairs now!"<p>

There it was, the alarm clock I couldn't shut up. I could already tell he was fuming but I had a niggling feeling that if I kept my eyes closed for a little bit longer, I'd wake up and there was no body and no calling brothers attention at all. Alas, it didn't work and I knew that if I postponed this meeting any longer I was in for it later. I got up swiftly and sped down the stairs, chewing at my nails. I reached the bottom and swerved my head around the door and peered inside. "Hiya Luke." I said in the most innocent voice I could muster.

He was in no mood for it. "Where the hell were you last night? Because if the Sheriff is true then we have a lot to talk about." My instincts were correct. In an effort to save my ass, I took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, so Stiles and Scott were at my window and we went to go find a body but we didn't find it and I'm ever so sorry forgive me please?" I rushed my way through it and when I was done I smiled as wide as I could, batting my eyelashes.

He processed that for a minute before running a hand over his face. "Sarah, you really gotta stop hanging out with these boys. All they do is bring you trouble."

I crossed my arms, giving him an incredulous look. "No, they don't. I'll have you know that this is the first time this has happened." I stopped ad changed the subject, hearing the beeps of the machines upstairs. "How is she?" I spoke quietly, my demeanour changing. His changed too but he sat down and grabbed the newspaper.

"Go to school."

I didn't argue with him, I knew that meant not good. I retreated back to my room and threw on a grey crop top, high waisted dark blue shorts and to add a bit of glam, a pair of black floral vans. My makeup was as simple as always, sheer lipgloss, a bit of eyeshadow and mascara and I was ready to go. I heard the honk of Stiles' jeep and smirked. This was his payment for last night, I knew it. Running over to my book bag, I grabbed it, ran down the stairs, kissed Luke on the cheek and I was out the door.

I opened the front seat and slid in. "Where's Scott?" Was my first reaction.

"Don't worry, he didn't die. Said he saw something though." That peaked my interest. "Sorry about last night, I heard my dad talking to your brother and I knew I'd fucked up big time."

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yeah, you did," I punched his arm that was changing gears. "Big time." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride until we got to school. Just the radio quietly playing some nirvana.

We got to the school and Scott was already there. Stiles jogged over to him as did I. "Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" I furrowed my brow, looking between the two of them before Scott lifted his shirt and a patch of his stomach was covered in dressing. My mouth opened and I stared at it in horror.

"Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." My jaw dropped to the floor and I reached out my hand to touch it but Scott batted it away. It looked both awesome and terrifying.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, raising his brow and smirking.

"Uh–huh."

I shook my head, my eyes still rooted to the wound. "No dude, it didn't."

"I heard a wolf howling."

Stiles sighed. "No, you didn't."

I agreed. "You really didn't."

Scott looked offended, walking a little closer to the door, tugging his lacrosse stick closer. "What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

We both followed him. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." I hung back a bit, looking around to see of anyone was listening in on our conversation about wolves. People might think we're crazy and drop our already plummeting popularity status down the gutter.

"Really?" Scott asked, surprised.

I caught up to them again. "Yes, really. Seriously, do you not listen in Ms Daniels class?" I questioned him and he shrugged, tugging his lacrosse gear bag up his arm once more.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." We stared at him in shock, Stiles exclaiming. "You–are you kidding me?" While I screamed. "Shut up."

Scott nodded his head, but his eyes relived horror. "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Stiles was practically buzzing as was I. He held his hands in the air. "Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since–" and then, as quick as you could say "hottie alert.", Stiles' attention was placed elsewhere. Elsewhere being the Strawberry Blonde popular girl strutting towards the school. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia–You look– Like you're gonna ignore me."

"Hey, Lydia." I called. She turned to face me and a waggled my fingers. Almost forced was her wave but she smiled nonetheless.

Stiles and Scott both gaped at me. "What the hell?" Scott said, smiling a little. I gave them confused looks. "Lydia Martin, THE Lydia Martin just waved at you."

"Progress," I simply said.

Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know."

I groaned, here we go again.

Scott seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Uh-huh."

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet–nerded by you." I couldn't help but burst into giggles, scarlet-nerded? Keeping thinking that Stiles.

We entered English as slowly as possible because well—it was English and no one likes English. I sat across from Stiles and two seats behind Scott. I set my bag down and grabbed my pen, tapping it against the desk. The teacher came in and wrote something on the board. 'Kafka's Metamorphosis.'

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Scott glanced back at us and I smirked. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus," the whole class groaned. "which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I didn't even bother to look at it. Mr Kelly wasn't one to do drastic changes to anything so I knew his syllabus. I was busy picking at my nail polish when from the corner of my eye, the vice principal was speaking to Mr Kelly and a second later a pretty brunette girl stepped into the class. From the minute she entered I could tell Scott was hooked.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He said with a smile before leaving. Allison took the spot in front of me. The moment she sat down Scott turned around and handed her something. My eyes darted around, quickly trying to decipher the thing they were holding. It was a pen, my eyebrow rose, a pen.

How the hell did he know she needed a pen?

* * *

><p>I caught up with Scott when class ended. "So, does Mr First Line have a crush?"<p>

He seemed startled. "Uh, what?"

I adjusted my bracelet and we got to our lockers. "The girl in class, Allison or something? You totally have a crush on her."

He shook his head quickly, a little too quickly if I was honest. "No, I don't have a—why, do you think she likes me?" He whispered.

It was all too clear because even though I began talking, he zoned out and stared off into the distance, more importantly, Allison's distance. She was talking to Lydia. I put a hand on my hip and turned back to my locker. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" That irked me somewhat.

Stiles sighed, shrugging. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." I nodded, grabbing the last of my books and hefting them around in my hands. Damn geography, it always had so many books.

"Going to the party?" I heard behind me. I jumped so hard I dropped my books on the floor.

"Fuck!" I muttered, bending down to pick them up. "Lydia, I told you not to—uh, hi." I was about to go full throttle on her ass but I realised it was Jackson. Okay, I know he's a douche and hates Scott and Stiles but I mean come on! He's perfect. And I know he's dating Lydia and probably will never know of my feelings towards him but screw it, a girl can dream.

He flashed his dazzling smile and I fumbled with my books. In an ideal life he would be asking me to go to the party but that surely wasn't going to happen, this world had me at the bottom of the food chain, a play thing to populars. So, because of that reason, there had to be a catch to this. "Uh, Lydia asked me did you want to come."

I shifted my weight, ignoring the bell ringing. "Why didn't she just ask me herself."

He seemed reluctant. "She didn't want to be seen with you." I pressed my lips in a thin line and nodded slowly. Remember when I said friends was a loose term, this was why. Being friends at school was a no go for her, but at home was fine, only at home, no mall or public outing. I accepted that while also expecting it.

"Well, thanks for that but as you can see, I've got a stack of books and a pissed teacher that I'm late for so if you excuse me—..."

"—...I can carry them for you." For the second time in five minutes my books fell out of my hands, slamming onto my foot. I let out a small squeak, trying not to feel the pain. Jackson chuckled and collected the books and walked with me to Geography. I entered, bidding Jackson farewell and came face to face with Ms Daniels.

"Any reason as to why you are late Ms Parks?"

A million excuses ran through my brain before I settled on one. "I had some locker problems." It was kinda the truth, if you called Jackson a problem. Ms Daniels sighed and told me to take my seat.

After the bell rang for the end of class I got a text. It was from Stiles.

'Come to lacrosse practice later. It's urgent.'


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the day I was beginning to think that it would never end. Stiles' ominous text set my anxiety flaring through me. I didn't listen to any of my classes, my eyes were glued to the clock for the whole day. Finally when the last bell rang I practically sprinted to the lacrosse field.

There a little group of students gathered on the bleachers, waiting for the players to arrive. I zipped past them and waited at the opening of the lockers for the two boys. The rest jogged out, whistling at me and saying that I just couldn't wait and blah blah blah. Scott and Stiles scurried out after them. "Okay, what's up." I asked them immediately.

"Scott wants to play, and he means it." Just like that, all the nervousness was replaced with anger.

"You made me worry over nothing?!" I said, whacking him on each word. He held his hands up as if to say 'what the hell?' I gave him the same look, we didn't even realise that Scott had left. Stiles pushed past me and followed him.

"But if you play- I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do this to your best friend." Stiles whined as the brown haired boy just continued to the field.

"I can't sit out again." Scott complained. "My whole life is sitting in the sideline. This season I make first line." Before we said anything he was called by Coach. There went the end of that conversation.

"He's an idiot," I began, walking with Stiles to the bench. "He's going to get ridiculed then pummelled with lacrosse balls."

"This is Scott we're talking about, Sarah. You really think he cares?"

I rolled my eyes, he was right. Scott would still go on and do it, then get destroyed but come back with a better attitude then I or Stiles would have. His mindset was always 'I can do it' and when he didn't it was 'I can try again.' He should be a person who people looked up to but of course, that mindset meant punch him harder.

As I looked around at all the meat headed boys I heard someone call my name. I cocked my head in their direction and groaned. Luke was waving at me in his lacrosse gear. I waved back reluctantly, smiling a little. Stiles shot me an amused look to which I glared at.

The coach, after speaking to Scott, glanced in my direction. Time to move. He never liked it when I sat on the benches talking to my friends. So, I bid the hyper active boy farewell and made my way to the bleachers. I sat two rows behind Lydia and the new girl, Allison I think. They were chatting, and then turned their attention to me. "Hey, Sarah." I wet my lips slowly, smacking my tongue against my top lip. Taking a breath, I got up and sat beside them. I smiled and returned my attention to the practice.

"This is Allison," Lydia introduced, the girl smiling. "She was just asking about your _friend," _she spoke the word like it was foreign. "Over there, the one in the goals."

I nodded, huh, never thought she'd go for Scott. "Oh, that's Scott. He doesn't really play that often but then again Lydia doesn't care to know people's names unless they're on a plaque somewhere." I smiled sickly sweet in her direction.

Allison giggled softly and I smiled at my own joke. Lydia on the other hand wasn't smiling. All she did was clamp her glossy lips together in a tight smile and watched on when the whistle blew.

That was the extent of my conversation with them for good few minutes. Scott was covering his ears as the whistle was blown. Some idiot took that as his advantage and threw a ball right into him. I sighed heavily, we really were never going to get a break were we?

"Hey, way to catch with you're face, McCall." I cast my eyes towards Jackson and his cocky voice. Why did he have to be so good looking for an asshole?

"Come on Scotty." I whispered to myself. "Don't let me down."

Then, after he got his bearings, another ball flew his way. Only this time he caught it. My eyes widened a little, he'd never done that before. A smile graced my lips. Looks like we'd hit our break.

"He seems like he's pretty good." commented Allison.

Lydia agreed. "Oh, very good." I smirked in Lydia's direction. She had no idea what my friends could do.

The flurry of balls were all caught by him, shocking us in the bench and on the field. Stiles was practically celebrating Scott's triumphant win but was cut short. Jackson had made his way into the first slot, readying himself to probably wound the poor boy. But, like some god was watching over us, he caught it.

That was what sent the audience into a frenzy. Lydia was up on her feet giving Jackson the 'he's-better-than-you-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it' look while I had practically tripped down the steps to meet with Stiles. He was screaming, 'that's my friend' at the top of his voice only to stop and hug me when I came to him. We had never been so happy for Scott.

Coach blew the whistle that practice was over. I was going to congratulate my friends victory when Lydia called me back. "Yes Lydia, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"I want you to know I've had a change of heart." She began, earning a scoff from me.

"Since when does the ice queen have a change of heart?"

She chose to ignore me and continued. "Allison seems a little intimidated by me so I want you to hang around with me for awhile, just until she eases into things."

My eyebrows raised and I smiled widely, sarcastically of course. "So I'm Allison bait, essentially?" I was not up for that.

"Well, if you put it that way." What the hell did Jackson see in her? She was a cold hearted bitch. The only reason people liked her was because she was hot. The only reason we bonded at all was because she lived near me. The only thing we had in common was our fathers weren't in our lives anymore, but for different reasons. I rolled my eyes and left her hanging for an answer. I ran over to Scott and tackled him into a hug.

"So, Mr First Line is actually in first line, I can't believe it." I said, knocking his arm back.

He laughed, disbelief written all over his face. "Neither can I, I mean for a second there I thought I was going to get pummelled."

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face like Stiles, although he was a little concerned. "You didn't even need to use your inhaler, you okay man?"

I scoffed. "Okay? He was fucking amaz-"

"My inhaler!"

Both myself and Stiles frowned. "What about it?" He asked.

Scott looked like he'd remembered everything he'd forgotten. "When I was running home I dropped my inhaler, guys we gotta go back."

My first instinct was to say no, that we weren't going back in case we got murdered but I could see where he was coming from. That thing was expensive and I have seen Scott's mother go pretty crazy first hand. "Really?" Stiles hesitated, scrunching his face up. "I am in no mood to get killed by this killer and then killed by my dad for getting killed."

"Yeah, but would you rather have that or Ms McCall yelling at us for losing his inhaler?" He visibly paled and we both took that as his answer. We had to go back. I patted both their chests and smiled. "Alright, I'll see you idiots later. Gotta go before Harris kills me." They waved and retreated to the locker rooms before I trekked back to the school building.

As far as days go, this was one of the weirder ones.

* * *

><p>Mr Harris was one of those teachers who were openly biased, particularly at the last class slot. Everyone knew it, especially me and my little group. Although they weren't with me right now as they didn't take AP ecology, he stills carried they weight of those classes to this class. Every sarcastic quip was subtly directed at me or something the two boys did. I just ignored it now. He knew he couldn't get to me and I used that to my advantage.<p>

"Hey," I heard someone whisper near me. I looked up from my note taking to discover the voice was Allison. "Did you get the second part of the notes?"

Here was where my Allison bait skills came into play. I basically had to butter Lydia up, which was pretty hard considering how I disliked her. Well I didn't dislike her, it really is a long story. I smiled and handed my notepad to her to which she thanked me and wrote down the chunk of notes she missed.

"Class, I'll be back in a minute. If I see anyone out of their desk or even makes the tiniest of noises you will be drowning in so much homework you will need a snorkel." He flashed his cold, humourless smile and darted out of the classroom. I turned my chair so I was angled to face the new girl. She frowned, probably noticed the wide smile I had spread across my face, which was a little crazed.

She let out a nervous breathy laugh. "Hi," she said apprehensively.

"Hi," I repeated. "How is Beacon Hills treating you?"

"Right now, a little weirdly."

My smile dropped to a warm one. "Sorry, I have a tendency to come on a little strong. I'm Sarah." Hey bababy whined

"Allison," she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're Lydia's friend right?"

My smile faltered at the word 'friend'. "Sure, if you wanna call me that."

Mr Harris came back into the room and I whipped my chair around but not before I gave Allison a smile, a softer one this time. "Are you going to the party?" She whispered. My eyes closed and I sighed, the amount of times I had been asked by people who would never think to talk to me today was a little frightening. Were they all planning something like they did in Carrie when they poured pigs blood over her? I did not want to find out.

"Uh, I've been asked but I don't know."

"Do you know if Scott's going?" An imaginary lightbulb flicked on the top of my head, this was my inning.

I turned slightly, making sure Harris was writing on the board. "I don't know but if he isn't I'm sure Lydia could get him in." I smirked. "I didn't know you liked Scott."

Her face went blank and she let out a weird squeak of a laugh. "What no, I don't like—I mean I've only seen him—maybe a little but it's just a stupid crush."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes crushes can grow." My eyes darted to Jackson who was busy not caring about school. I sighed solemnly. "Most of the time anyway."

"Girls!" Harris snapped making us turn into the desk, mumbling apologies.

Day one of trying to get Allison liking Lydia didn't go as badly as I'd thought.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang and I met Scott and Stiles at their class. It had been decided(mostly by Scott) that we would go to the woods and find his inhaler. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea but when you get puppy dog eyes from Scott there's very little you can say no to. So we all jumped into Stiles' jeep and drove to the preserve.<p>

I got out first. "This place still gives me the creeps." I muttered, shivering a bit.

"Everywhere gives you the creeps." Scott laughed earning a hard glare from me.

"Ha ha." I shook my head, leading the expedition. "So, what happened at lacrosse because you looked a little surprised at yourself, and don't give me "it must've been the practice" because it sure as hell wasn't."

Scott sighed, eyes wide. "I don't– I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I–I can–hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, _now_ I'm creeped out."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked, completely ignoring me.

Scott nodded. "Like the mint-mojito gum in your pocket." I looked at Stiles who frowned. He hadn't had gum since last week.

"I don't even have any mint–mojito–" he dug around in his pocket and produced a lint covered stick of gum. "So all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Stiles, seeming to agree with him, stopped. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this– It's a specific kind of infection." Both my eyes went as wide as Scott's who looked like they were going to pop out.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah dude," my hand went out to touch his shoulder. "Don't fuck around about this stuff."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called– lycanthropy." My concerned face dropped and I gave him a '_are you kidding me?'_ look and crossed my arms, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Scott though, was buying it completely. "What's that? Is that bad?"

He was practically relishing in Scott naive nature. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

I finally cracked, annoyed at the stupidity of my friends. "Oh my god Scott he's messing with you. He's talking about wolves, y'know, since a wolf "bit you"." I said, using air quotes. Scott looked annoyed as well and pushed Stiles who only laughed. "I can't believe I'm friends with you idiots." I muttered, rolling my eyes and walking on.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Idiot one, Stiles, quipped.

Idiot two replied. "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Other than the fact that you still haven't asked Allison to the party? No, there's nothing life threatening you need to worry about."

Stiles groaned, making a look of distaste. "Get you're girl talk out of earshot, Parks." I stuck my tongue out at him an smirked. "But hey Scott, you're a werewolf," he ignored my raspberry noise and my downwards thumb pointed in his direction. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"Oh snap, you better lock you up Scott because Stiles has suspicions." I only laughed at the middle finger thrown my way. "Come on Stiles, lighten up." We stopped at the place Scott said was the place he dropped his inhaler. Nothing was there. "Well, now that that's settled there is a pile of chemistry homework calling my name so if you excuse me." I was about walk to Stiles' jeep when Scott tugged me back.

"No, I–I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." He replayed the scene out loud, scrambling through the dirt and leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles guessed which earned him a _'don't even go there' _look. I was severely creeped out by this place and wanted to leave ASAP.

Scott scoffed, moving to crouch down to search for his inhaler. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

The calm face I had turned to fear as I looked up to see a tall, kind of handsome but yet oddly terrifying man stand a few feet in front of us. I beat on Stiles' arm who then touched Scott's shoulder who looked up. Did this weirdo follow us? Or did he just fly in like a pervy superhero?

He stared us down which made me extremely jittery and uncomfortable. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

For a second it was like we were stunned silent but Stiles came out of it pretty quickly. "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

The man just frowned at us, still in his open legged position. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but– Uh, forget it." We had every inclination to leave, and if the two boys hadn't I surely would've bolted away but the man threw something at Scott. Taking a closer look I realised it was his fucking inhaler. Me and Stiles both looked at each other, gulping, that wasn't a good sign. "Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work."

"Fine by me." I said quickly before speeding off to the jeep, barely catching the man's name, Derek Hale, and that his family died. It made me pity him but also fear him. When inside I realised I had left my phone in the backseat. I swiped the lock screen and winced, three miss calls from Luke. I was toast. The boys joined soon after and dropped me off first after I informed them of Luke's attempts to contact me. I unlocked the door. "Luke?"

He came from the top of the stairs. "Where the hell have you been? I've had to take care of her by myself!" He was red in the face but not from anger, from tears.

"I know, and I feel terrible. Scott wanted us to come over so he could boast about his lacrosse thing." The moment I said it a knot formed in my stomach. I hated lying to Luke, especially now. I guess it was because I never lie to anyone unless I really need to. But I guess if you get in trouble for going to the woods to find a body and go back there twice in twelve hours, you need to lie.

"Yeah, about that, you told me Scott sucks."

"Uh huh."

"Why is he suddenly amazing."

"You got me."

Luke sighed, running his hand through his ruffled hair. "Look, I've got exams to study for, can you just hang out with her for a bit? Then you can do whatever you want with whoever you want." I thanked him and leapt up the stairs.

Seeing the big brown door and hearing the faint sound of machines made my heart break, I hated this part. I opened it and was met by the sight of my mom. Hooked up to machines like a fucking robot. I dropped my bag at the end of the bed and sat on the chair next to it. "Hey mom, how's it going?" I asked, though I knew I was only talking to the four walls around me. "Um, so my friend Scott was playing lacrosse today, I thought he was going to suck like usual but he was good, actually he was fantastic. Stiles keeps joking about how Scott is all supernatural and stuff but I'm not so sure it's a joke anymore. What do you think?"

All I got in response was laboured breathing and the sound of her oxygen mask. "Yeah, I don't know either."

**a/n: I'm baaack! Sorry, I've been really busy with writing stories and what not. Expect some to come! Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
